


Walk With Me

by Samunderthelights



Series: Vikings Short Stories [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Bjorn wants Halfdan to show him what he's been missing out on.
Relationships: Bjorn/Halfdan the Black
Series: Vikings Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote this months ago, and it was only the second Bjorn / Halfdan story I ever wrote. Since then I have written a ton of other Vikings stories (most I still have to post, oops), and now I'm not sure how I feel about this one anymore. But hey ho, it'd be a shame not to share it. So hopefully enjoy! And until next time!  
> Xx

“How was your evening?”

  
“Very satisfactory. And yours?” Bjorn asks, as he joins Halfdan for breakfast, after a night with one of the girls the Emir had sent to them. He is still half-asleep, but seeing Halfdan’s uncomfortable face, and hearing his words, it’s enough to wake him up.

  
“She was… not a she.”

  
“What?”

  
“You heard,” Halfdan mutters.

  
“And uh… was that a problem for you?” Bjorn asks, not sure what else to say, because the last thing he wants to do is say the wrong thing and insult his friend. But Halfdan hesitates, before quickly changing the subject.

  
“I’m starving.”

  
“I’m assuming that’s a no then,” Bjorn says, but Halfdan ignores him, as he stares down at his hands. “Was this the first time you were with…”

  
“No,” Halfdan admits, and Bjorn can’t help but smile when he notices the blush on his friend’s face. “I can’t say it was.”

  
“So… how was your evening?” Bjorn tries again, and Halfdan looks up at him, obviously expecting to be judged, but he is met with a genuine smile, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Was she any good?”

  
“Yes… also very satisfactory,” Halfdan admits, a shy smile on his face. “You don’t think it’s…”

  
“What? You think I care about such a thing?” Bjorn asks, a confused look on his face.

  
“My brother, when he found out I preferred to sleep with…,” Halfdan begins, but then he hesitates, clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

  
“Men?”

  
“Yes. He told me to stop doing it, to find a girl and…”

  
“Why?” Bjorn interrupts him. “It’s all the same, isn’t it? You just have to close your eyes and…”

  
“What?” Halfdan laughs. “Close your eyes, and you won’t be able to tell the difference?”

  
“Exactly!” Bjorn shrugs, and Halfdan shakes his head, laughing to himself. “What?”

  
“It isn’t the same, Bjorn. It really isn’t.”

  
“No? How is it different?”

  
“Why don’t you see for yourself? I’m sure if we ask nicely, they will bring back the girl,” Halfdan laughs, ready to get up and have the subject over and done with. But Bjorn isn’t ready to let it go just yet.

  
“We could do that… or we could…”

  
“What?”

  
“You could show me,” Bjorn suggests.

  
“You want me to get the girl and demonstrate?” Halfdan asks, a confused look on his face. “You don’t think that’s a little…”

  
“How about we leave the girl out of it?”

  
“You mean…?”

  
“Show me,” Bjorn says, a determined look on his face. “If it’s better than being with a woman, show me what is so good about it.”

  
“Is this some kind of trick?” Halfdan laughs, but it’s nervous laughter, and it isn’t until Bjorn gets up and takes off his tunic, that he realises that he means it.

  
“It’s not a trick. I want you to show me.”

  
“Fine, I will show you,” Halfdan says, but when he gets up, and he watches his friend go over to the bed, where only hours before, he had been with the girl the Emir had sent to him, he can’t help but wonder if this is a mistake.

  
But when he goes over to Bjorn, and he sees the big grin on his face, he can’t help but laugh.

  
“Go on then, take it off.”

  
“All right! Give me a minute, will you?” Halfdan laughs, before starting to take his clothes off. “Do you boss Torvi around like this?”

  
“You want to talk about my wife right now?”

  
“Not really,” Halfdan admits. “But I’m not sure what else to say. I’ve never done this with a friend before.”

  
“No? Who do you do this with then?”

  
“No one. Not anymore,” Halfdan sighs. “I told you, my brother, he…”

  
“Do you always do what your brother tells you to do?” Bjorn asks, and Halfdan knows that Bjorn is daring him with his question. “Huh?”

  
“No. I wouldn’t be here if I did.”

  
“Good,” Bjorn says, before taking a deep breath, and looking down at the bed. “I suppose we better get in then?”

  
“Unless you’ve changed your mind already?”

  
“Have you?” Bjorn asks, but Halfdan doesn’t bother with an answer. Instead, he sits down on the bed, trying to hide his nerves. But when Bjorn joins him, it truly hits him that this is actually happening. Bjorn notices the blush on Halfdan’s face, and he can’t help but laugh. “Are you always this nervous?”

  
“No.”

  
“Am I making you nervous?”

  
“Shut up,” Halfdan quickly says, but a shy smile forms on his face, and his friend playfully nudges him in the arm. “I told you, I haven’t done this with a friend before. And I’ve seen you with girls before, I know you can be a little…”

  
“What?” Bjorn laughs. “I can be a little what?”

  
“Rough.”

  
“Are you afraid I will hurt you?”

  
“Yes,” Halfdan admits, “I’m not saying you…”

  
“Don’t worry,” Bjorn says, as he puts his hand on his friend’s thigh, before giving it a squeeze. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Now can we do this?” Bjorn asks, and Halfdan can’t help but smile at his friend’s impatience.

  
“Yes, let’s do this.”

  
Bjorn grabs hold of his dick, and he starts tugging away at it, trying to get hard, and Halfdan tries not to look, because he feels like he is intruding into a private moment. But he struggles not to take a peek, so to make sure he can’t, he lies down on the bed, and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. But when he gets nudged in the ribs, he opens his eyes, and he finds Bjorn standing over him.

  
“Turn around,” Bjorn orders him, and without hesitating, Halfdan does as he is told.

  
Bjorn watches, as his friend positions himself on his knees and elbows, and for a moment, he just stares at him. He has gotten used to being around him, but he has never looked at him, not like this. For a moment, he can’t help but notice just how great his body his, and as the thought crosses his mind, a warmth grows in the pit of his stomach.

  
He gets back onto the bed, and places himself behind his friend. He comes up with as much spit as possible, and spits it out onto his fingers, but when he reaches out to spread it onto his friend’s opening, he hesitates. This makes it real, and once he touches him, there is no turning back. But he takes a deep breath, and spreads his spit out, and his touch makes Halfdan’s breath quicken. Bjorn notices the effect he has on him, and he can’t deny that it is turning him on more than just a little.  
He then starts spreading spit out onto his hard dick, until it is glistening wet, before bringing it up to Halfdan’s ass. Halfdan seems to be noticing what is about to happen, because his shoulders tense up, and Bjorn can hear him swallow hard.  
With one hand he grabs hold of Halfdan’s shoulder, and with the other, he pushes his dick into him. Just feeling the warmth of his friend’s body, it is doing things to his insides, which he would never admit to. But when he wants to push in even further, Halfdan stops him.

  
“Hold it there for a moment, will you?”

  
“Have I hurt you?” Bjorn asks, worried that he hasn’t kept to his word, that he has been rough, even when he had been trying not to be.

  
“No,” Halfdan says, but by his breathlessness, Bjorn can tell that he is lying, that he is struggling.

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
“Just give me a moment,” Halfdan mumbles. “I’m not used to this anymore.”

  
“What about last night?”

  
“It was the other way around,” Halfdan explains. “I haven’t done this in years.”

  
Bjorn is nervous to move, nervous to hurt his friend, so he stays exactly as he is, until he hears Halfdan take a deep breath, and he watches his shoulders relax.

  
“Do you want me to go on?”

  
“Of course,” Halfdan laughs. “I have to show you what you’ve been missing out on, haven’t I?”

  
Bjorn’s hand is still on Halfdan’s shoulder, so he squeezes it tight, before pushing further into him. He pulls out, before pushing back into him, this time making Halfdan groan. Bjorn hesitates to do it again, but when Halfdan doesn’t ask him to stop, he pushes into him again, harder this time. He is met by a louder groan, but he can’t figure out if this is a good thing or not.

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
“Don’t!” Halfdan says, so fast, that Bjorn can’t help but laugh. He lets go of his shoulder, and he places his hands on Halfdan’s hips, to get a better grip, before pushing into him again, and again and again. Just hearing those sounds coming from somewhere deep down inside of Halfdan, it makes Bjorn want to keep going, just to hear what he is doing to him. He can see the tension in his body, the sweat forming on his back, but it isn’t enough. Not anymore.

  
So he pulls out, and he sits back.

  
“I want to see you,” he says, “Turn around.”

  
“What?” Halfdan laughs, but it’s a nervous, breathless laughter. Still, Halfdan does as he is told, and he turns around.  
“I want to see your face when I fuck you,” Bjorn explains, and a shy smile forms on his friend’s face. Halfdan lies down on his back, and Bjorn can’t help but stare at him, at the vulnerability in him.

  
“What?”

  
“It does not matter,” Bjorn says, not willing to admit to what he had been seeing, what he had been thinking. So he placing himself in between his friend’s legs, and without warning, pushes into him again.

  
Before, he had only seen his back, his shoulders, the back of his head. But seeing his face, his chest, his hard dick, it makes this so much more real. He wonders if this should make him regret doing this, but the reality is that seeing Halfdan, facing him, watching his face as he is being fucked, it is turning him on all the more.

  
“Fuck, you are…!” he begins, but then he swallows back the rest of his words, and he brings his hand up to his friend’s face, and he brushes his hair away, so he can look into both his eyes.

  
“Not a girl? You are only realising this now?” Halfdan laughs, but when Bjorn pushes into him, hard, he groans, and he closes his eyes, and tilts back his head.

  
“I don’t want you to be a girl, Halfdan,” Bjorn admits, and Halfdan opens his eyes again, smiling.

  
“No?”

  
“No.”

  
Bjorn can see the relieved look on his friend’s face, and he can’t help but smile. But when he feels an overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss him, he can’t help but wonder if this is just something brought on by what they are doing, or if this is something that had been hiding inside of him for longer. If he kisses him now, will he end up regretting it? Will it cross a line, or will it simply become a part of what is happening now?

  
But before he can think about it too much, he realises he won’t last much longer. And when he looks down, and sees Halfdan staring up at him with those big eyes, biting his lip, his face glistening with sweat, it is almost enough to make him come right then and there.

  
“Halfdan, I…,” he tries, but he doesn’t have to say anything else, because Halfdan already knows, and he gets a big, mischievous grin on his face. And with one final push, Bjorn reaches his orgasm, and he spills all inside of Halfdan.

  
He lies down next to his friend, their arms and legs touching. But they are not facing each other. Instead, they are staring up at the tent ceiling, both actively avoiding each other’s eyes.

  
“We should probably…”

  
“Yes,” Halfdan agrees, and they get out of bed, still avoiding each other, after what has just happened between them. But when Bjorn is getting dressed, and he turns around and sees that Halfdan is still hard, he sighs.

  
“Come here,” he orders. He is sitting on the side of the bed, already fully dressed, while Halfdan, who is only wearing his trousers so far, is standing on the other side of the bed. Halfdan hesitates, but he does as he is told, and he comes over to Bjorn. “Sit down.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Sit down,” Bjorn orders him. Halfdan sits down on Bjorn’s leg, but it feels uncomfortable, and somehow much more intimate than anything they have just done. He tries to remain calm though, but when Bjorn reaches into his trousers, and grabs hold of his dick, he gasps for air.

  
“What are you…?”

  
“It isn’t fair to leave it like this,” Bjorn says, as he whips Halfdan’s dick out of his trousers. He looks down, and while this is the first time he is doing this to someone else, it doesn’t feel as strange as he thought it would.

  
But after a moment or two, Halfdan takes hold of his hand, and he stops him.

  
“Are you trying to rip it off?” he laughs, and Bjorn looks up at him, a confused look on his face.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“It feels like you’re trying to rip my dick off my body,” Halfdan laughs. “What happened to ‘I’ll be gentle’?”

  
“Oh… sorry…,” Bjorn mumbles, feeling more than just a little embarrassed.

  
“Is this what you do to yourself? You like it this rough?” Halfdan asks, as Bjorn carefully, and slowly, continues.

  
“I guess…?”

  
“Good to know,” Halfdan says, and when Bjorn looks up at him, their faces almost touching, he finds a mischievous grin on his face. “You know, for next time.”

  
“Next time, huh?”

  
“Yes. Next time.”

  
“Who says there will be a next time?” Bjorn asks, his hand still pumping away, and he can see Halfdan’s face getting flushed.

  
“There is still so much more I have to show you, Bjorn Ironside,” Halfdan says, but then he closes his eyes, and he opens his mouth ever so slightly. Just the sight of it, it’s enough to make Bjorn want to fuck him all over again. But instead, he kisses him. Halfdan greets his tongue with such a hunger, that Bjorn almost regrets not kissing him sooner.

  
Bjorn doesn’t want to stop kissing him, not anymore. And even as Halfdan reaches his orgasm, he makes sure to not break their kiss. He wants to taste the hunger, the need, the gasping for air.

  
“Fuck!” Halfdan spits out, when Bjorn finally pulls back. He looks down, at the sticky mess, and he can’t help but laugh.

  
“Go on, get dressed,” Bjorn laughs, and he pushes him off his lap. He wipes his hand clean on the bed, and he wants to ignore Halfdan, so he goes to pick up something to eat. But he catches himself staring at Halfdan, as he is cleaning himself up, as he is getting dressed. As he comes and sits down with him, a big grin on his face.

“What?”

  
“So… how was your morning?” Halfdan laughs, after a moment.

  
“Very satisfactory,” Bjorn laughs. “You were right though. It isn’t the same.”

  
“No? Is it better?”

  
“I did not say that. But I can see why you prefer this to…”

  
“Just wait until next time,” Halfdan says, a knowing smile on his face, and his friend raises an eyebrow.

  
“What happens next time?”

  
“You will see.”


End file.
